The Time We Lost
by Winds of Inspiration
Summary: How did things unfold following the wedding crash in the first epilogue of Book Nine? Can Sabrina really trust Puck again? Where was he for the past five years? And can they re-patch old wounds to gain back what they once had? At the end, they can only get there one step at a time. Puckabrina with some Daphnocchio on the side. Rated T for minor language and sensuality.
1. Chapter 1: Who's the Jerkazoid?

**Hello everyone, Windsy here! Now before I proceed I think it would help to address a few things: **

**1) I took down this story originally because I thought I would have nowhere to go with it and have a better chance with "The Return of Moth". However, recently I have felt more inspired to keep going with this one than the other so for those of you reading/having read both please let me know if y'all want me to continue "The Return of Moth" because I will try, I have just come to realize that this story has been easier for me in terms of keeping in character and all more so than the other so for those who missed this story and others new to it I apologize and I hope y'all give me a second chance to prove myself so to speak. **

**2) As I re-post the old chapters I plan to edit and change some things around since I figured I should use this as an opportunity to fix any technical mistakes I might have missed the first time around so please bear with me. **

**3) Basically to repeat most of what I had said before in number 1, Please let me know in your reviews which of my two Sisters Grimm fics you want me to continue/you believe will be best in terms of being continued. **

**Without further ado here we go: **

**I do not own "The Sisters Grimm" all rights reserved to Michael Buckley. **

**Chapter One: Who's the Jerkazoid? **

Sabrina Grimm was lying down on the bed of her apartment sulking to herself. Weddings were supposed to be the "happiest day" of people's lives; not a humiliating disaster, in which her fairy ex-boyfriend would crash after disappearing for years, only to be followed by the man she was supposed to marry saying he could not handle being with her. It wasn't her fault that Puck came in with no warning! And how could Bradley dare do something like that to her! She thought he was more understanding than this! Sure, he was anything but comfortable with the Grimm family business, but he was still willing to live with it, was he? Bradley knew very well about Puck, and that they once dated for a long time, but that did not mean that she would ever break Bradley's heart by leaving him at the altar? Would she?

"Sabrina, you're an idiot!" she told herself remembering the feeling of disappointment she had when Puck was not seen throughout the ceremony, and the burst of relief inside when arrived. Sabrina had to accept that she did not want to get married. Not to Bradley. Despite how good he was too her, Sabrina would still spend her days and nights wondering where Puck could be, what he was doing, and if he was thinking about her too.

With her face turning red, Sabrina grabbed a pillow with a deadly tight grip and hit it against the bed, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sabrina! How could you do this to Bradley!"

"Sabrina?" there was a knock on the door that followed the sound of Daphne's voice.

Unwilling to suffocate herself with loneliness, Sabrina opened the door without a word. After closing the door behind her, Daphne embraced her sister, who's face was painted with tears "Don't worry, its going to be okay, its going to be fine, Bradley was just being a jerkazoid…"

"I was being the jerkazoid!" cried Sabrina. Loosening her grip on the embrace, Daphne stepped back to let her older sister explain.

"I wanted…I mean I needed to move on after Puck left, and so when Bradley and I began to hang out more, I realized he was a good guy and that I liked him…."

"How does that—?"

"Let me finish…I love Bradley, but I guess I just never felt the same way about Bradley as I did when I was with Puck all those years…And the worst part is that I was glad to see that old stinkpot come in!"

Trying to hush her sister, Daphne led her to the couch where they both sat down. Putting her hands on her sisters shoulders, she looked into Sabrina's eyes and said, "Listen 'Brina, everyone knows how upsetting this is for you, but I think you should try to talk about it so you know what to do from here,"

"But Bradley ran off, and Puck says he'll be waiting for me outside in…ninety minutes! And now I have to either make-up with Bradley or well…what am I even supposed to do about Puck? I can't exactly just run into his arms and kiss and make-up after not knowing where the hell he's been the past five years!"

Sighing, Daphne said, "Well how about this—do you think you can spend your life with Bradley? I mean although he's a good guy, do you think you can deal with spending your life with someone who is not accepting enough of who you are?"

Sabrina looked up and then turned away taking steady breaths thinking about her sister's words. The way he said he could not handle her back at the church and stormed off followed by the rest of his family—it hurt, like a butcher knife cutting her down the back, and deeper into her heart. Normal as he was, she was not sure she wanted to be like her parents, who choose to keep her and Daphne shadowed from their heritage as Grimms. And she did not want anyone else trying to force her to do the same.

"I…I don't think so…"

"Okay, we got that settled,"

"Forget Bradley," chuckled Sabrina, feeling rather grateful for her choice.

"That's right, forget Bradley," laughed her sister, "But what are you going to do about Puck?" still chuckling Sabrina muttered, "Dad is sure going to murder that fairy's guts…"

"Sabrina, this is about you. Not what Mom or Dad think, not what I think, not what Bradley may think, or anyone else! It's your love life, and he's your ex,"

Breathing slowly, Sabrina knew that she needed to have Puck in her life. There was just something that made her very unsure, "Honestly, I am glad he's back and all, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to rush into his arms and have him fly me away like that, I just…"

"You need more time?"

"Yes," Sabrina's face lightened up over Daphne's understanding, "I think when I go see him, it'll be best to ask that we take things slow,"

Daphne smiled, hugging her sister and said, "I hope everything goes well with that, good luck!" as she began to leave she turned to her sister and said, "Oh and if you need anything text me, I have to go for my date,"

Grinning slyly, Sabrina asked, "Who is he this time?" turning around at the door, Daphne smiled and said, "I managed to give our good old friend Pinocchio my number as everyone was leaving. He called fifteen minutes later and I'm meeting him very soon for dinner,"

"Good luck!" said Sabrina, as her sister left. Once the door was closed Sabrina continued to laugh to herself. This was the first date Daphne would be having with another Everafter; Sabrina definitely looked forward to hearing all about it later.


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscient Name Calling

**A/N: As usual, I do not own ****_The Sisters Grimm_**** all rights reserved to Michael Buckley. **

**Remember to add to your review which one you prefer: "The Time We Lost" OR "The Return of Moth". **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two: Reminiscent Name Calling**

The sound of Sabrina's Coldplay ringtone of "Paradise" left her startled enough to jump, and grab the phone. There was no specified caller ID, but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"We meet again stinky," looking outside her apartment window, Sabrina looked down and saw Puck on his phone waving from below.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Let's just say it's never left my phone…now come out here, don't rot up in there anymore than you already have!"

Choosing to disregard his insult, Sabrina was running down the stairs, having suddenly forgotten about the presence of the elevator in her apartment. When she came outside, greeted by the somewhat childish mien of the man who tormented her as a child, Sabrina let go of her resistance and dove into his open-arms for an embrace.

"You couldn't have been this nice back at the wedding?" Puck teased. However, the teasing only irritated Sabrina, causing her to look up at Puck with crooked brows, folding her arms across her chest, "If you had bothered to even prove that you still existed, you would have received an invitation yourself!"

"And not make my grand entrance?" Puck chuckled at his own words, letting Sabrina go, only to keep an arm around her waist. As they began walking, Puck noticed a hint of uneasiness in Sabrina's face. Her grin was now slightly forced, and her eyes were in a different direction. He sighed to himself—he would eventually have to tell her everything no matter how determined he was to delay it.

"Sabrina," he began, catching her attention once more, her deep blue orbs like marbles staring directly at him. Preparing to expect the worst of responses, he nervously exhaled his held breath as he said, "I think I should tell you where I've been this whole time." Those words made Sabrina escape from his hold on her waist, backing away as if he were covered in monkey feces like when they were much younger.

"Think? You _think _you should tell me, Puck?"

"It's not like its that easy to say!" he defended.

"How? We had a huge fight, and you just literally flew away without a word and _no one_ hears from you until just a few hours ago! I think you have a lot to explain fairy-boy!" she said punching him in the gut. Not with as much force as the day he gave her that kiss when she was only twelve, but with just enough to make herself clear. Managing to maintain his composure, Puck looked up and began to speak, no longer caring how obvious it was that he was now fearing for his semi-immortal life "Sabrina. After everything you told me about not being able to 'get over myself' and 'be a man' I spent a lot of time thinking more than I ever have before…it hurt," Sabrina chuckled under her breath over his last comment before he continued. "I cut off contact with everyone because I needed to think for myself without anyone else getting in the way…I realized that every moment with you is worth the four thousand years I've been around…when I heard you were marrying that guy Barney…"

"Bradley," corrected Sabrina. Puck rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I was really upset and knew I had to do something because…I knew I should be the one in that chapel with you…not Billy,"

"Again, the guy's name is Bradley, and why would I be marrying Charming?"

Realizing that he had used the name of the pompous man who fought with them during the Everafter War, Puck laughed, only for Sabrina to join him.

"Okay, if that had been Charming, then something would be very wrong,"

"Trust me, that would only happen when pigs fly,"

"I think they do,"

"Puck!"

"You know its' true Ugly,"

"Oh, now we're back to the insults Stinkpot?"

"You bet, puss-brain!"

"Baby!"

"Dog-face!"

"Horse-breath!"

"Aye-aye to that one, Captain Doodie-face!" Sabrina laughed, as she remembered having that mustache and goatee drawn to her face with Sharpie marker for that time. No matter how much they wanted to provoke the other with their respective insult, the ensuing laughter made that mission anything but accomplished.

"You asked for it, brown-nose!"

"Well shucks, smelly-stinkpot!"

"Jerkazoid!"

"Booger!"

"Peanut-brain!"

"Puke-face!"

"Imbecile!"

"Grimm!"

"Okay, since when did you become the kind of person to use my last name as an insult…Goodfellow?"

Rolling his eyes, as Sabrina's grin turned to that of one with a hint of slyness, Puck explained, "If your going to try and turn this on me, you could do better than my alias…besides I was only trying to change the pace here," realizing what he meant, Sabrina pulled herself away, but allowed for their fingers to re-lace the with one another as they continued walking and giggled, "Okay then fairy-boy."

Grinning Puck said, "You do realize I grew up for you, 'Brina,"

"I've noticed Robin,"

"Again with the alias, Starfish." just then Sabrina's fingers slipped out of his grasp.

That name brought back those bittersweet memories of the friend who betrayed her family, Mirror. Though he was evil in the end, and was now defeated, Sabrina still wished she had the chance to help him be a better person, and find happiness in the world that brought him misery.

Puck remorsefully, approached Sabrina, who shed a tear, dancing down her cheek. He held her tight, and whispered, "I'm sorry about that, I should have…"

"It's okay," Sabrina then realized, as much as she wished she could have helped Mirror, there was still he who helped her through so much and was able to do in return. Letting her head, rest on his shoulder, she said softly, "Thank you, Trickster King,"

As he stroked her long blonde hair, Puck kissed her on the forehead and smiled, "No problem, Queen of Sneaks…I'll just add that to your tab,"

"Again?" stated Sabrina, lightly elbowing his arm as they parted.

"There is way you won't have to pay your dues…which might I say are way overdue…"

"And how so?" asked Sabrina. Puck smirked, "Not important right now. Why don't we head back to my place?"

Sabrina looked at him with wide eyes, "You have your own place?"

"What do you think I am? Homeless?" Puck giggled, messing with Sabrina's hair.

Puck then hailed for a taxi, giving driver his address. Sabrina stared out the windows, curiously waiting to see the place where Puck resided.

"We're here!" said Puck as he handed the driver cash taking Sabrina's hand as they exited the cab. Puck was smirking as he looked at what was just another apartment complex in New York City. Though compared to most, it was very nice in Sabrina's opinion.

When they got to the building, Puck went to the elevator pulling Sabrina aside, "Once we step in, I'll ask you to close your eyes,"

"What?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Don't worry, just hold my hand."

"Okay, but I'm not very comfortable with surprises just FYI."

When they got into the elevator, Sabrina shut her eyes, and held onto Puck's hand. Resisting the temptation to peak became a Sisyphean task when she heard the ding, indicating they had made it to their floor of destination. She felt Puck guide her and she followed, after hearing the sound of the doors open.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Hold on…"

The sound of keys in a lock chimed and the creaking of a door echoed as the door slammed from behind. However, she still felt as though she was being pulled forward as Puck said, "Watch your step." When Sabrina's feet felt the flatness of the ground—no steps above—she asked, "May I—?"

"Yes, Sabrina, open your eyes."

She did and saw she was surrounded by candles around the floor of what happened to be the roof of the apartment. In the middle of it all was a small table, with a bottle of wine and two empty glasses as well as some cushions on the floor nearby.

"Puck I…I can't…I'm sorry, you didn't have to do any of this!"

Laughing, as he led the two of them to the table, he said, "Don't apologize for being the one person on earth I would do this for…it's quite an honor to be dining in private with someone of royalty such as myself," he grinned, receiving an affectionate eye-roll from Sabrina.

As they both seated themselves, Puck poured their glasses, and raised a toast, "To the umpteenth time I've saved your butt,"

"Objection!"

"What?"

Sabrina looked at Puck as though her reasoning was obvious, "I counter-toast to your return,"

"Counter-object!"

"Okay, fine then, what do you suggest?" she asked noticing that same sly gleam in Puck's eyes that never failed to match his smirk.

"Duo-counter-toast to you, making the best decision of your life right now…and my magnificence,"

"Counter-objection!"

"Oh what could possibly be better than that one?" Sabrina raised, her glass and declared, "Lets toast, to us trying again," pretending to consider it, Puck then said, "I like that, to us," they both made the toast at last, and drank. After his drink, Puck's eyebrows lifted, intriguingly as he moved toward Sabrina and said, "There's one thing you forgot,"

"What's that?" Sabrina asked, observing his glare, only to have his lips press upon hers' in such a way that seemed to fill up those empty five years. The heated rush of blood through her mind had returned to Sabrina, and neither one of them wanted that feeling to end.


End file.
